1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for treating diaper rash in babies.
2. Prior Art
The present method for applying creams and the like for treating diaper rash essentially are manual direct application using the hands of the parent. In particular, cream or ointment used to treat the diaper rash is placed on the hands of the parent or directly on the skin of the baby and is rubbed into the skin of the baby using the hands of the parent. Such a method, while being effective, is messy and also provides a chance of transferring bacteria on the hands of parent to the skin of the baby. Accordingly, the direct manual application method is undesirable.
To overcome this problem, products have been provided which include a foam pad for spreading out and applying the cream or ointment to the skin of the baby. However, even while utilizing the foam pad, the cream or ointment still gets on the hands of the parent and there is still some chance of transferring bacteria from the parent to the baby, even though a smaller one. Still further, such pads are typically circular and therefore, do not fit in easily into the crevices, folds and creases of the baby""s body;
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for treating diaper rash which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for treating diaper rash wherein there is no contact between the hands of the parent and the skin of the baby and the apparatus can easily fit into the creases and folds of the baby""s skin.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished by a unique apparatus for applying anti-diaper rash cream or ointment. The apparatus comprises an elongated housing containing the cream or ointment and on elliptically domed applicator portion at one end of the housing with elongated slits formed through the elliptically domed applicator portion. The cream or ointment contained in the housing comprises zinc oxide, aloe, vitamin E and antibacterial agent and is of sufficient viscosity to prevent leakage from the elongated slots provided in the elliptically domed applicator portion and to allow for easy application with minimal friction to avoid skin irritation.
The method for treating diaper rash substantially comprises applying the anti-diaper rash cream from the applicator of the present invention to the affected area of the skin of the baby.